Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Pack
"The Pack" is the title to the sixth episode from season one of the supernatural action series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It was directed by Bruce Seth Green and written by Matt Kiene and Joe Reinkemeyer. It first aired on the WB Network on April 7th, 1997. In this episode, a group of students from Sunnydale High School fall prey to a ritual where they begin taking on the predatory characteristics of hyenas. Even Xander Harris is not immune to this mystical effect and its up to Buffy Summers and the rest of the Scoobies to break the spell and return Xander to normal. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode has been made available on Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Chosen Collection and disc two of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Complete First Season DVD collections. * Actor Anthony Head is credited as Anthony Stewart Head in this episode. * Actress Michael McCraine is credited as Michael McRaine in this episode. * Actress Barbara Whinnery is credited as Barbara K. Whinnery in this episode. * Final appearance for principal Bob Flutie. Dies in this episode. * This is the first professional acting work for Eion Bailey. * This is the first professional acting work for Michael McRaine. * First episode of the series co-written by story editor Matt Kiene. He also co-writes "Inca Mummy Girl". * Actress Jennifer Sky will go on to play the lead role of Cleopatra on the sci-fi series Cleopatra 2525. * This is the first episode of the series that Cordelia Chase does not appear in. Allusions * At one point Buffy says, "I cannot believe that you, of all people, are trying to Scully me". This is a reference to Dana Scully, one of two main characters on the hit Fox Network television series The X-Files. Scully was known for her skeptical attitude towards all things that cannot be explained through science. Quotes * Willow Rosenberg: Why couldn't Xander be possessed by a puppy? Or... or some ducks? .... * Giles: Xander's taken to teasing the less fortunate? * Buffy: Uh-huh. * Giles: And there's a noticeable change in both clothing and demeanor? * Buffy: Yes. * Giles: And otherwise all his spare time is spent lounging about with imbeciles? * Buffy: It's bad, isn't it? * Giles: It's devastating. He's turned into a sixteen-year-old boy. Of course, you'll have to kill him. .... * Xander: Buffy, this isn't just about looking at a bunch of animals. This is about not being in class. * Buffy: You know, you're right. Suddenly the animals look shiny and new. Index |-|Characters= * Adam * Bob Flutie * Buffy Summers * Heidi Barrie * Joey Anderson * Kyle DuFours * Lance Lincoln * Mister Anderson * Mrs. Anderson * Rhonda Kelley * Rupert Giles * Tor Hauer * Weirick * Willow Rosenberg * Xander Harris |-|Locations= * Bronze, The * California * Sunnydale * Sunnydale County * Sunnydale High School * Sunnydale High School library * Sunnydale Zoo * Tuscany Valley |-|Organizations= * Pack, The * Scoobies |-|Items= * None |-|Miscellaneous= * Bully * Chimpanzees * Coach * Eaten alive * High school * Mind control * Possession * Pigs * Primal instinct * Ritualism * School principal * Student * Hyenas * Zookeeper Crew * David Solomon - Co-producer * Gareth Davies - Producer * Sandy Gallin - Executive producer * Gail Berman - Executive producer * Fran Rubel Kuzui - Executive producer * Kaz Kuzui - Executive producer * David Greenwalt - Co-executive producer * Joss Whedon - Executive producer * Matt Kiene - Story editor * Joe Reinkemeyer - Story editor * Rob Des Hotel - Story editor * Dean Batali - Story editor See also External Links * * * * * * * * ---- Category:1997/Episodes Category:April, 1997/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified